maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
GladeusExMachina/Hero
Original= , |name = GladeusExMachina |image = GladeusExMachina.png |imgpx = |default = Command Tank GladeusExMachina |cost = Command Tank ( ) |organization = Hellfire Club |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 2 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 4 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 2 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Once an esteemed Agent with a veritable amount of Silver and Gold, Agent Gladius eventually had to take a second job at the Hellfire Club after being bankrupted training heroes. Headhunted by Emma Frost, he now uses his S.H.I.E.L.D training in the private sector with less scruples and better dental care. Because some Agents aren't looking for anything balanced. They can't be hit, crit, debuffed or nerfed. Some men just want to watch the world burn. |gender = Male |metal = Yes }} |name1b = Slash and Burn |stamina1b = 10% |target1b = One Enemy |cooldown1b = |hits1b = 1 Hit |hitcrit1b = 90%/40% |type1b = Slashing Fire Melee |Text1b = Good for getting rid of weeds. |effects1b = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name2a = Feel The Burn |stamina2a = 20% |target2a = All Enemies |cooldown2a = |hits2a = 3 Hits |hitcrit2a = 100%/5% |type2a = Ranged Fire Energy Gun |Text2a = Fight fire with fire. |effects2a = |name2b = Heated Discussion |stamina2b = 20% |target2b = All Enemies |cooldown2b = |hits2b = 1 Hit |hitcrit2b = 100%/7% |type2b = Ranged Fire Energy Gun |Text2b = I declare a Flame War. |effects2b = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name3a = Hellfire Club |stamina3a = 15% |target3a = One Enemy |cooldown3a = |hits3a = 1 Hit |hitcrit3a = 99%/1% |type3a = Melee |Text3a = An invitation to your local club |effects3a = |name3b = Join The Club |stamina3b = 25% |target3b = One Enemy |cooldown3b = |hits3b = 1 Hit |hitcrit3b = 100%/100% |type3b = Melee |Text3b = Time to go clubbing. |effects3b = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name4a = Universal Healthcare |stamina4a = 30% |target4a = All Allies |cooldown4a = |hits4a = |hitcrit4a = |type4a = Buff Heal |Text4a = It's not a right, but I'll be damned if I don't offer it. |effects4a = |name4b = Plot Armor |stamina4b = 25% |target4b = All Allies |cooldown4b = |hits4b = |hitcrit4b = |type4b = Buff |Text4b = I'm surprised this isn't a passive. |effects4b = }} |-| Agent Gladius= , ( ) |name = Agent Gladius |image = AgentGladius.png |imgpx = |default = Infantry Support GladeusExMachina |cost = Infantry Support ( ) ( ) Infantry Support ( ) ( ) |organization = Hellfire Club |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 2 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 4 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 2 |evasion# = |effects = ( ) ( ) |bio = Having spent several years between the employ in the Hellfire Club and S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Gladius has stemmed a myriad of threats and recruited even more heroes and villains to the cause. Latent Mutant powers, namely the ability to impose Perfect Imbalance on his immediate surroundings, have allowed him to fight daunting and godlike enemies to a stand still. Using his vast stockpile of Gold, Gear and experience, he faces the impending collapse of reality as he knows it with a smug smile, brimming with nostalgia. |gender = Male |metal = Yes }} |name1b = Slash and Burn |stamina1b = 10% |target1b = One Enemy |cooldown1b = |hits1b = 1 Hit |hitcrit1b = 90%/40% |type1b = Slashing Fire Melee |Text1b = Good for getting rid of weeds. |effects1b = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name2a = Feel The Burn |stamina2a = 20% |target2a = All Enemies |cooldown2a = |hits2a = 3 Hits |hitcrit2a = 100%/5% |type2a = Ranged Fire Energy Gun |Text2a = Fight fire with fire. |effects2a = |name2b = Heated Discussion |stamina2b = 20% |target2b = All Enemies |cooldown2b = |hits2b = 1 Hit |hitcrit2b = 100%/7% |type2b = Ranged Fire Energy Gun |Text2b = I declare a Flame War. |effects2b = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name3a = Covering Fire |stamina3a = 25% |target3a = One Enemy |cooldown3a = |hits3a = 4 Hits |hitcrit3a = 88%/5% |type3a = Gun Ranged |Text3a = I've got you Covered. |effects3a = x2 |name3b = Hellfire Club |stamina3b = 15% |target3b = One Enemy |cooldown3b = |hits3b = 1 Hit |hitcrit3b = 99%/1% |type3b = Melee |Text3b = An invitation to your local club |effects3b = |name3c = Suppressive Fire |stamina3c = 40% |target3c = All Enemies |cooldown3c = |hits3c = 4 Hit |hitcrit3c = 100% |type3c = Melee |Text3c = You wanted Fire Superiority, you got it. |effects3c = |name3d = Join The Club |stamina3d = 25% |target3d = All Enemies |cooldown3d = |hits3d = 1 Hit |hitcrit3d = 100%/100% |type3d = Melee |Text3d = Time to go clubbing. |effects3d = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 4 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name4a = Universal Healthcare |stamina4a = 30% |target4a = All Allies |cooldown4a = |hits4a = |hitcrit4a = |type4a = Buff Heal |Text4a = Trust me, it's better this way. |effects4a = |name4b = Life Insurance |stamina4b = 25% |target4b = All Allies |cooldown4b = |hits4b = |hitcrit4b = |type4b = Buff |Text4b = Finally putting those health benefits to use. |effects4b = |name4c = Technology Singularity |stamina4c = 25% |target4c = All Allies |cooldown4c = |hits4c = |hitcrit4c = |type4c = Tech Buff |Text4c = If this thing is any smarter, it'd write a book. |effects4c = |name4d = Pre-Nerf Psychic Amplifier |stamina4d = 15% |target4d = All Allies |cooldown4d = |hits4d = |hitcrit4d = |type4d = Tech Buff |Text4d = They just honestly don't make them like they used to. |effects4c = }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 * - Starts combat with and Category:Non-Marvel Category:Male Category:Scrapper Category:Tactician Category:Original Characters